


614

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, it's suddenly angst, stable relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham formas peculiares de comemorar seus dias juntos; os dois gostavam de escolher um dia aleatório e comemorar o fato apenas de estarem juntos e felizes.O 614° dia juntos era pra ser o mais especial.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2





	614

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, estrelinhas~! Como vão todos?
> 
> Eu escrevi essa ficlet pensando em criar um novo projeto de escrever com todos os couples de EXO e seus respectivos números/datas que comemoram o ship, mas eu meio que desanimei porque eu não sei as datas de todos os couples. Talvez eu ainda faça um dia, se eu conseguir encontrar as datas certas lol Caso eu ainda o faça, ele será postado no perfil do Butantan (vocês já viram a tag do bttm hoje, aliás?) porque eu teria que postar cada uma separada e ia ser um flood muito grande lol
> 
> Ela é bem pequena, tem exatamente 614 palavras como tudo nessa fanfic, mas eu gosto bastante dela e eu espero que vocês também gostem. A capa foi feita pela Niih, (@caminiih), que é maravilhosa se dispondo a me ajudar quando eu disse que queria postar a ficlet, e tá super linda <3
> 
> Boa leitura e nos vemos lá embaixo!

**.614.**

Seiscentos e quatorze era o número da sorte dos dois.

Baekhyun não sabia desde quando gostava de Chanyeol; para o rapaz, começar a namorar com seu melhor amigo parecia algo fácil como respirar e era esperado por todos ao seu redor. Ambos já se tratavam de forma íntima e carinhosa como amigos e, quando Baekhyun fez o pedido de forma atrapalhada e com as bochechas coradas, apenas oficializaram o sentimento que tentavam esconder.

Desde então, começaram a comemorar seus dias juntos de forma bastante peculiar. Seus amigos não entendiam porque o casal escolhia uma data aleatória para comemorar e não seguiam o padrão de comemorar conforme os meses se passavam. Se Chanyeol e Baekhyun acordassem desejando comemorar estarem juntos, eles iriam sair e comemorar sem se importar com a data em questão.

  
Dessa forma, suas vidas era como uma caixinha de surpresas todos os dias. Comemoravam seus dias juntos cada dia de uma forma diferente; quando completaram 100 dias juntos, Chanyeol o levou ao parque que iam quando eram menores. Quando completaram 345 dias, Baekhyun o levou para comer no restaurante que Chanyeol vivia dizendo que gostaria de ir. Seus 540 dias juntos foram comemorados com os amigos ao redor, enquanto cantavam um para o outro em um karaokê improvisado.

Amavam a forma que encontraram de comemorar cada um de seus dias, porque, para ambos, não havia a necessidade de escolher um dia fixo para se comemorar. Todos os dias Chanyeol dizia a Baekhyun o quanto se sentia sortudo por tê-lo ao seu lado e Baekhyun o respondia que sempre soube que acabariam juntos. Enquanto trocam carinhos e juras de amor, o casal jurou para as estrelas que ainda teriam muitas datas aleatórias para comemorarem juntos.

Naquele dia que comemoravam seus 614 dias juntos, Baekhyun soube que seria um dia diferente. Despediu-se de Chanyeol com um beijo terno, ouvindo as promessas de seu namorado de que voltaria mais cedo porque comemorariam a chegada de seus 614 dias juntos. Prometeu a Chanyeol que prepararia seu prato favorito já que era seu dia de folga e despediram-se, mais uma vez, dizendo um ao outro que mal podiam esperar para estarem juntos novamente, mesmo que fossem passar apenas algumas horas separados.

Baekhyun organizou todo o apartamento enquanto Chanyeol estava fora. Seu namorado costumava dormir em sua casa quando estavam às vésperas de dias importantes – todos os dias eram importantes, mas havia alguns aleatórios que o casal gostava de comemorar – e o rapaz já estava acostumado a recolher as peças de roupas que Chanyeol acaba deixando para trás. No final das contas, há mais roupas em seu apartamento do que na casa do próprio Chanyeol.

Enquanto preparava o prato favorito de seu namorado, Baekhyun acompanhava o noticiário em sua televisão. A jornalista na tela comentava a respeito de um atentado em um prédio comercial e que, segundo apurações da polícia local, há mortos no prédio. Baekhyun olhou no relógio, preocupado porque sabia que Chanyeol trabalhava naquele local, mas suspirou aliviado ao perceber que seu namorado disse que voltaria mais cedo para casa hoje. Era um dia especial para os dois, porque comemoravam seus 614 dias juntos e 614 era o número que ambos estavam esperando contando os dias.

Baekhyun esperou que Chanyeol chegasse em casa em pouco tempo, porque já deveria ter saído do trabalho. Terminou o jantar e deixou-o disposto à mesa, com as velas que compraram para aquela ocasião. Tomou seu merecido banho e arrumou-se para aguardar seu namorado, sem se importar com a televisão que continuava ligada e agora noticiava os nomes dos mortos no atentado.

Se Baekhyun tivesse prestado atenção, teria ouvido o nome de Chanyeol no meio.

Chanyeol não voltou para casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer coisa estou aí embaixo pra conversarmos ou podem querer me bater no twitter que é o @iambyuntiful. Até a próxima~! <3


End file.
